


In The Woods

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Našel ho úplnou náhodou.

Zrovna si ráno protahoval kostru, dával si po vydatném spánku nějakých třicet kilometrů v ostřejším tempu a myslel na Sama. Rodinné záležitosti jej na pár dní vyřadily z jejich aktivního pátrání po Buckym, a Steve doufal, že se mu vše podaří vyřešit k jeho největší spokojenosti. Právě se usadili v Samově chatě obklopené lesy, v nichž byl Winter Soldier naposled spatřen nějakým poutníkem.

Jak si to tak Steve šinul mezi stromy, sluneční paprsky jej na moment oslnily. Musely se od něčeho odrazit, jelikož slunce měl Captain America v zádech. Pak si všimnul, jak se asi sto metrů před ním něco třpytí. Vyrazil kupředu. Větve mu křupaly pod nohama, zpívali ptáci, Steve však vnímal jen jediné. Čím více se blížil, tím větší naděje jej prostupovala. Ta lesklá věc.. podobala se…

"Bucky…" vydechl, euforie byla však brzy potlačena, neboť si blonďák uvědomil, jak jeho dávný přítel vlastně nyní vypadá. Nezáleželo na tom, že měl mechanickou ruku nebo delší vlasy, spíše na tom, v jakém stavu byl zbytek těla. Byl špinavý, zablácený, zarostlý, zaschlou krev měl hned na několika místech, rána na hrudníku vypadala hodně ošklivě...

Srdce se mu sevřelo při tom pohledu, ale neváhal. Přehodil si Buckyho přes rameno a uháněl zpátky do chaty. Uvnitř položil muže na pohovku a uvažoval, co udělat jako první. Nemocnice samozřejmě nepřipadala v úvahu, musel tedy najít vše potřebné v chatě. Měl štěstí. Sam vybavil lékárničku velmi zodpovědně. Donesl věci k Buckymu, triko mu rovnou roztrhl, stejně bylo už k ničemu, a jal se jej co nejlépe ošetřit.

Nebyl žádná zdravotní sestra, ale jakožto voják si nějak poradil, obával se akorát toho, aby se Bucky neprobudil, dokud nebude hotov. Dýchal, tep měl v pořádku, ale jinak vlastně vůbec nevěděl, jestli nemá i nějaká vnitřní zranění… Ta vnější, povrchová, vydezinfikoval a obvázal, popř. přelepil náplastí, s ránou na hrudi provedl totéž a zadoufal, že to bude stačit.

Posadil se na stolek a zjistil, že tam nemůže jen sedět a čekat. Zbláznil by se. Byl tak rád, že tady Bucky je, ale netroufal si přemýšlet nad tím, nakolik z toho bude nadšen Bucky… který byl dnes již více Winter Soldierem než Buckym, napadlo jej, zatímco mířil do kuchyně, kde do sklenky a mísy napustil vodu, vzal pak ještě utěrku a vrátil se k pohovce.

Sklenku položil na stolek, sám si klekl na zem a pomocí mokré utěrky se snažil zbavit Buckyho zbylé špíny na tváři a krku. Myšlenky se mu během tiché činnosti rozutekly všude možně, vzpomněl si na jejich první setkání, na to, jak šťastný byl, když se za války znovu setkali, jak dlouho jej tížila jeho domnělá smrt. Vlastně nikdy tížit nepřestala až do chvíle, kdy jej uviděl v současnosti…

Krve by se v něm nedořezal, když ucítil na zápěstí dotek. Dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, přesto pootočil hlavu, jen aby spatřil hnědé oči, ostražitě koukající jeho směrem. Díval se na něj nedůvěřivě, ale nevypadal, že by se chystal k útoku, na to byl asi i příliš zesláblý, bez odporu přijal i sklenici vody, jež mu Steve nabídnul.

"What happend?" zeptal se pak a posadil se na stolek vedle pohovky. Bucky se mu zdál zmatený, ale zřejmě chápal, že když si navzájem zachránili život, tak bojovat asi nebude tím správným rozhodnutím.

"Steve…" jak oslovený blonďák rád slyšel své jméno z Buckyho úst. Pamatuje si, aspoň něco si pamatuje! Vybavilo se mu ještě něco?! Steve netrpělivě očekával, jestli mu přítel řekne ještě něco, dokonce se pousmál, aby dodal Buckymu odvahu. Věděl, jaké to je, když se octnete tváří v tvář něčemu, čemu nerozumíte… "I remeber… something."

"Yeah, what?" vyhrknul Captain America. Nemohl si pomoct, chtěl zase zpátky svého kamaráda z doby dávno minulé, někoho, s kým si vždycky rozuměl, kdo zastával stejné hodnoty, kdo pro něj byl v životě nejdůležitější…

"I… don't remember any exact situaction," začal Bucky, vzápětí se mu ale mihl tváří stín bolesti. Měl ránu na hlavě, pravděpodobně otřes mozku a namáhání paměti mu těžko mohlo svědčit. Přesto pokračoval. "I remeber feelings. Like friendship." Koutek Buckyho úst se nesměle vydal vzhůru, jako by se dopředu omlouval, jestli to nevyhodnotil špatně.

"Yeah, you were my best mate," oplatil mu úsměv Steve. Tím samozřejmě neměl vyhráno, byl nadšený, že si Bucky vzpomněl zrovna na jejich pouto, na to, co pro něj bylo nejcennější.

"But…"

"But what?" naklonil zvědavě hlavu Steve. Všiml si, jak se Bucky nervózně ošil.

"There is something more I feel, something I wanted to do earlier, but I can't and don't know why…"

Steve netušil, o čem Bucky mluví, ale nepřerušoval ho.

"And now… something is telling me, that it's time. I don't know why I remeber this, but… it's so powerful," díval se mu jeho přítel do očí, v nich strach, nejistotu… Steve stále nechápal, co se děje, ale Bucky… silný, svalnatý muž, voják… před ním seděl a otvíral mu své srdce. Ať už chtěl udělat cokoliv, musel pro to mít vážný důvod.

"Ok, so… what is it?"

"I just…have a strong urge to do…this…" a na ta slova se Bucky nahnul se Stevovi, jenž s doširoka otevřenýma oči sledoval, jak se k němu Bucky přibližuje, po očku kontrole jeho reakci, dokud se jejich rty nesetkaly v nesmělém polibku.

Stevovi to šrotovalo v hlavě. Jeho dávný nejlepší přítel, jediný, komu byl tehdy ochoten svěřit život, správný chlap až do morku kostí… jej políbil. A chtěl to udělat už dříve a natolik moc, že si to Bucky přenesl přes všechny pokusy a experimenty do současnosti.

Zatímco se Bucky vrátil do své původní polohy, Steve si roztřesenými prsty přejel přes ústa, na nichž stále cítil ta Buckyho. Jeho staré já by uskočilo, možná uteklo a mělo problém se příště podívat Buckymu do očí, znechucením či odporem si nebyl už tak jistý, teď ovšem nevnímal ani jedno. Jeho přítel byl zpátky a jestli chtěl…tohle…

Steve polknul a zadíval se na muže před sebou, jenž mu pohled oplácel, viděl v těch hnědých duhovkách svého Buckyho, nikoliv Winter Soldiera, přál si, aby to tak bylo co nejčastěji, a pokud jeho starý Bucky chtěl, co chce i ten nový...  
nenacházel v sobě žádný argument, proč odporovat. V minulosti by takový vztah byl bez šance přetrvat, ale teď se nacházeli v jiné době. V době, kdy si i Steve přiznal, že ženy nejsou tím jediným, na co se rád dívá.

A tak se sám pomalu naklonil k Buckymu, jemuž se mihnul tváří úsměv, a znovu spojil jejich rty, když mu pak Bucky spokojeně vzdychnul do úst, nemohl se Steve zbavit myšlenky, že se rozhodl správně. Třeba nezíská zpět jen nejlepšího přítele, ale možná i něco víc…


End file.
